Rocky Blade
Rocky Blade is an american CAW professional wrestler. He currently wrestles for TCW*(Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk), and HWE (Homies Wrestling Entertainment). Backstory Blade began his career in caw wrestling in 1998. He worked for various small-time independent federations for the next few years. He last company he signed on to was known as Ruthless Agression Wrestling (RAW) in 2001. It was there where he formed alliances and made enemies that would last through the majority of his career so far. He became World Champion once and United States Champion twice before the company merged with another nearby league and was renamed Wildcat Pro Wrestling. The majority of Rocky's success came from this point in his career, where he could've been considered for Mary-Sue status. He went on to hold the World title, the United States title, and the Tag Team titles on multiple occasions. He was eventually depushed at the beginning of the league's Fifth season. While still employed with WPW, (which has now taken the form of an e-fed) the last championship he earned was the Tag Team Championships with Billy Yank at WPW's Seventh King Of Kings Tournament show last October. They would lose the titles a month later to Afro Thunder and Afro Samurai of the Fro-Tang Clan. Current Leagues Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk (TCW*) The creation of TCW* came due to WPW's inability to bring in a network to give them airtime. With the new company's existence, Several of the big names of WPW joined the likes of the competitors of the Terrordome Training Facility. On October 22, 2010, TCW*'s inagural show took place in Ft. Lauderdale, Florida and was titled "Fight The Hedges". In it's main event, Rocky Blade was in a match to determine the new federation's 1st World Champion against old rival The Dark Star, who was also in WPW until season 5. After a 13-minute battle, a crimson-masked Blade was able to capture the gold with a chokeslam. Rocky went on to hold the title for the next 3 months. During that time, he continued the feud he had with the black, Undertaker-like character. At *3: Like Tears In Rain, Dark Star appeared after Blade's non-title victory against Darren Tate to deliver a Hangman's Piledriver onto steel steps through the nearby announce table. In retaliation, Blade jumped Dark Star backstage with a MoKan Hammer through a table during the Chester Rumble at *4: Viva La Banshee. {C The feud supposedly came to a head at *5: Fists of Iron in the form of a "Honmaru Rules" Deathmatch for The TCW* World Title. In one of the young company's most brutal bouts, The Dark Star was able to end Rocky's Title run by making him submit with a Pump Handle Stretch at the 30-minute mark of the contest. Blade invoked his rematch clause at *7: Ulmeyda City Limits, but was defeated by then-champion, Hijo Del Reyes. At *8: Debacle in Deutschland, The main event was scheduled to be Hijo Del Reyes defend the World Championship in a Title vs. Career match against AKI-Man. Unfortunately, the man who portrays the league's AKI-Man (not the original, mind you) had prior legal troubles with Germany and was unable to make the show. Not booked, Blade donned the blinding mask and body suit and ultimately won the world title for the second time. Upon hearing this, AKI-Man demanded a release from his contract. Blade's first defence in his second reign came at *9: The Reign of Black Snow against the former champion in Hijo Del Reyes. The match ended in a no-contest when The Dark Star appeared and the match eventually dissolved into a brawl, also including Kenshin. At *X: Ichiban, Rocky successfully retained his title in the main event, a four-way Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match against Hijo, Dark Star, and Kenshin. Blade's second run as World Champion came to a close at *11: Mega Drive, losing the championship to Kenshin. Recently, Rocky was called upon to help out a new rookie by the name of Nathan Roderick. The Lemmy-stached Canadian showed great potential and made his debut with the former World Champion at *13: Outcry From Outworld. They were successful in a non-title victory against the Tag Team Champions, Chaotic EVIL. Later on that night, Blade dressed up as a druid, jumped the barricade, and attacked the World Champion Kenshin after the main event. Two days later, Blade & Roderick won a rematch for the TCW* Tag Team Championships in a house show from Nappa & TAKA Michinoku. Blade enacted his rematch clause for the TCW* World Championship at *14: Violence For The Sake of Violence, taking place in a No Holds Barred, 2 out of 3 falls contest. After a gourdbuster through a table and a DDT, Rocky earned his third World Title winning the match 2-0 against Kenshin. The two met in the ring one last time in a steel cage match. The stipulation added was that the loser can not compete for the World title so long as the winner is still Champion. In a match that could've gone either way, Blade retained his championship by escaping the 16' high structure. However, Blade's third reign as World Champion would come to an end at *17: Casino Royale, where he would drop the belt to Nappa in a ten-man battle royal. In his rematch for the title at *18: A Clean Burning Hell, Rocky Blade faced Nappa in a No Holds Barred match. In the climax of the contest, Blade inadvertently laid out the ref with an elbow. Kenshin made a run-in, chair in hand to take out the #1 Contender. Afterwards, Kenshin removed his jacket to reveal a referee shirt to count the pin after Nappa won the match with a spear. A match was made for CAWNspiracy where Nappa would defend the World Title in a Triple Threat, Escape-only Steel Cage match against Blade & Kenshin. Though Blade was only a step away, it was Nappa who was able to escape first through the cage. For Ichiban Returns, the finale of TCW*'s second season, Rocky was issued a match with an anonymus Puroresu legend. To his surprise, the opponent was revealed to be the former Triple Crown Champion, Kenta Kobashi. In one of the top matches of the night, Blade was able to defeat Kobashi after three Coors Crushers. In the first show of Season 3, *21: Natural Born Masters, Rocky faced Nappa for the TCW* World Championship in a match dubbed "The War For Four". If Nappa won, the Saiyan would hold the record for most consecutive title defenses. Blade was able to overcome the obstacle, defeating Nappa for his Fourth World Title. He would lose the belt back to Nappa three weeks later at *22: War Games Torneo Dragon in a Three Way Dance. Blade still held a grudge and jumped Nappa after his title defense against TAKA Michinoku and delivered a Coors Crusher on the concrete floor. His retribution was postponed when he lost a #1 Contender's Match to the returning Dark Star. Before the match, He crossed paths with an old rival in Calavera and exchanged words. The two men stepped in the ring for the first time in 9 years at *24: Terms of Enrampagement. At the climax of the match, The Father Jacob Graves distracted the ref while Clyde Silva nailed Blade with a steel chair to aid Calavera for the victory. This led to the first round of Rocky Blade's first ever First of Iron Tournament match against Silva. History almost repeated itself in the first round as Calavera threw a chair to the hands of Silva. This time, Blade ducked the chair shot and laid out Clyde with the Blade Runner for the win. In the Semi-Finals, Blade was able to make Hijo Del Reyes submit to the sharpshooter in the semi-final and defeat Calavera in the final round. Not everyone was happy with this result, as Nappa and Silva ran down to ringside and jumped Blade after the match, showing an alliance between the World Champion and The Following. Blade still received his shot at the TCW* World Title against Nappa at *26: Human Hi-Fi. Rocky had The Dark Star in his corner while the Champ was being backed by the head of The Following, Father Jacob Graves. At the end of the bout, Rocky hit the Coors Crusher on Nappa but was distracted by Graves, giving Nappa enough time to retain his World Title. At *27: Morning In America, Blade aligned himself with Ulmutoh to do battle with The Following in a match selected by the TCW* Fans known as the War Chamber. This new alliance was able to sweep The Following out of the Chamber for the victory. The feud still unfinished, Blade teamed with The Dark Star to take on Jacob Graves and Clyde Silva in a Tornado Tag Match at *28: Trailer King's Road. Rocky battled Silva to the backstage area and took him out by sandwiching his head with a door. Calavera then jumped Blade and took him out by throwing Rocky through a nearby Pepsi Machine, eventually leading to The Following's victory. . Blade's past success helped him be entered into the Kinniku Classic, a round-robin tournament to determine who would fight for the World Title at *XXX. In Block B, Rocky was able to score four points, obtaining victories against Darren Tate and Billy Yank but losing to Hijo Del Reyes and the eventual winner of the Tourney, The Dark Star. A few weeks later, it was announced that Blade and Calavera would face each other in a Hell In A Cell Match at *XXX: Ichiban TriumvirateThe fight went throughout the cage, up to the top of the structure, eventually leading to Blade delivering a Double A Spinebuster through the roof of the Cell to Calavera. Calvaera still fought back and took the victory. When the fourth season began, Blade turned his attention to becoming the second-ever Triple Crown Champion in TCW* history when he challenged for the Intercontinental Championship. In the season premiere, *31: The One Who Knocks, Rocky was in the corner of the reigning Champion B.B. Disco for his match against Father Jacob Graves. After the match, he issued the challenge for *33: Operation Kansas. However due to a two-month hiatus, the match was moved up to a webmatch in late December, where Blade was able to defeat Disco. Jeri-MAX Rocky Blade was supposed to be in Jeri-Max's 2nd season of PMX under the guidance of his pro, Aladdin Hassan. However with the strike of several of Jeri-Max's top superstars and the formation of Vertex, plans for PMX's 2nd season were scrapped. Despite PMX's cancellation, Blade made an appearance on the 2nd episode of Jeri-MAX Eastern where he teamed up with fellow PMX Season 2 rookie Johnny Rocker. The pair, dubbed "The PMX Rockers" by Executive Vice President of Talent Inflation, Don Bronchitis, would be defeated in a tag team match by Edge & Christian. Homies Wrestling Entertainment (HWE) Recently, Blade has been announced to join HWE's form of NXT. In the initial video, he is shown to have more of an athletic style as compared to what he had shown in previous leagues. Prior to the NXT premiere, Blade lost a bet to someone backstage and had to wear "Whiteface" throughout his HWE bookings for the season. His pro for the season is TMO. His debut was successful at NXT Tribute to The Troops 2011 with a TLC victory against Zeke and Juager. At Homies Ragging Rights Rocky was voted to take part in a fatal 4 way match vs Zeke vs Vengeance vs Devin Angels to see which rookie would get the NXT championship. He came up short though as he tapped out to Vengeance's Dragon Sleeper submission. His next appearance would be at the 2011 Homies Rumble. Blade would enter at #20, and would complete 1.5 eliminations before being eliminated himself by the future winner of the Rumble, J. For Homiemania VI, Blade bested Devin Angels, Cannible Hector and Alex in the "Money In The Credit Union" Ladder Match for the NXT Championship and became a permanent part of HWE. Later that night during the Hell in a Cell match for the World championship, Blade inserted himself into the match with his NXT championship. Rocky fought with the other combatants in the cell, eliminating Ajack, and even getting a near fall on Big T before being stunnered and eliminated by Vegas. Following Homiemania, Rocky Blade went to Liberty City along with the other HWE wrestlers for the Revenge Tour. He was seen competing in a fatal four way match against Juggalo Joe, J, and Ajack. Following that match, Rocky and Ajack meet once again in singles competition, which saw Rocky losing to Ajack. His next match saw him compete in a six man Money in the Bank match, it was however a losing effort, as Grand Disciple grabbed the briefcase. Rocky's losing streak continued on as he was pinned in a fatel 4 way match for the Intercontinental Championship not long after by his rival Devin Angels. Rocky Blade would then compete in HWE Final Kombat, the last ppv in the company's history. He was victorious in round one against fellow rookie Ajack in a ladder match. Defunct Leagues New Age Wrestling (NAW) Rocky first (and only) contest in New Age Wrestling took place at a Webmatch against then-ACWL World Champion, Biff Andreas. Blade was unable to secure the victory as The Crippler attacked Anderas after his match. Signature Moves *'Coors Crusher (Full Throttle)' (current main finisher) *MoKan Hammer (Burning Hammer) *Blade Runner (Spear) *Sharpshooter *Dragon Sleeper *Chokeslam (Old Finisher) *Tombstone Piledriver (Old finisher) *Frog Splash *Backfist *Starship Pain (HWE) *Roundhouse Kick (HWE) *Old School Championships and Accomplishments Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk *5x TCW* World Heavyweight Champion (Current) *1x TCW* World Tag Team Champion (W/ Nathan Roderick) *Season 3 Fists of Iron Tournament Winner *2x TCW* Intercontinental Champion Homies Wrestling Entertainment *1x HWE WCW Champion (Current) *HWE Hall of Fame 2015 Entrance Themes Roughless Agression Wrestling *Jimi Hendrix-"Voodoo Child (Slight Return)" Wildcat Pro Wrestling *Powerman 5000-"Last Night On Earth" *Korn-"Evolution" Terrordome Championship Wrestling Asterisk *Airbourne-"Raise The Flag" *Disturbed-"Remember" (w/ Nathan Roderick) *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SF6xI-jArLI Ozzy Osbourne-"Let It Die (Rocky Movie Intro)"' (Current)'] Jeri-Max Eastern *The Rockers WWF Theme (w/ PMX Rockers) Category:TCW* Category:CAW Category:Original Category:HWE Category:Something CAWful CAW